1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to protective helmets and headwear, and in particular to helmets worn by specific personnel in certain environments, including helmets worn by airplane or helicopter flight personnel.
2. Description of Related Art
A helmet typically includes a rigid outer shell having a generally spherical shape, intended to cover the wearer's head, and a facial opening for the wearer's face. Moreover, the helmet includes one (or several) visor(s) that can pivot between a lowered usage position, in which it extends in front of the facial opening of the helmet, and a high retracted position, in which it is situated above the facial opening.
Certain helmets are provided with a support element (also called a dome) that protects the visor(s) and fastens a night vision device or other accessory. This support element generally includes a substantially sphere portion-shaped wall, and this wall is mounted on the shell, on the outside thereof, and above the facial opening. When it is in the high position, the visor is housed under the dome.
On known helmets, the dome is mounted on the shell removably by a connection and locking system including snapping means and/or fastening means, such as screws. When one wishes to change the visor, either because it is worn or because another type of visor must be put into place for the next use of the helmet, it is first necessary to undo the connection and locking system. The dome can then be removed from the shell, which allows access to the visor.
This has several drawbacks. First, the placement and removal of the dome generally require tools and can be awkward. Moreover, once the dome is removed, there are two separate parts, i.e. the shell and the dome, which can pose practical problems. Moreover, separating the dome from the shell leads to the risk of tearing the cables that enable the electrical connection of the night vision device fastened on the dome, as well as the risk of losing parts.